


Dulce Periculum (Danger Is Sweet)

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Shotgunning, Subspace, Underage Sex, let five say fuck!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Klaus swallows heavily.He brings up the hand that says “Goodbye” on the palm up to Five's hair and rakes his fingers through the strands. When Klaus is blessed with a high pitched whine, he knows he's done for.—or: Five wants something stronger than alcohol.





	Dulce Periculum (Danger Is Sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, welcome to my first attempt at porn. Some things in this fic you should know before you read:
> 
> five is 15 body wise, thus making him underage.  
> they are under the influence of weed for the first half. (klaus more so than five.)  
> five takes an unexpected trip to subspace for the first time.  
> five bottoms, klaus tops.

Five was tired of alcohol. Even the girly mixed drinks he liked to make himself were getting old; he's almost sure he's tried every combination imaginable. He had been sipping his freshly made sex on the beach when he realized, and the drink had gone sour in his mouth. He remembered pouring the rest down the drain and glancing at the array of bottles in his father's collection. Rum, whiskey, vodka— Five had tasted everything: from overly expensive, to 24 hour liquor store cheap. He was sick of it all. So Five decided that finding Klaus rolling a blunt on the living room couch wasn't a coincidence.

 

His brother had frozen up a first, like he had gotten caught by someone else entirely, but seemed to relax as soon as he realized it was just Five. Though he wondered who Klaus thought had caught him in the act; Luther? Or maybe their deceased father himself, coming back to haunt him?

 

Klaus gave him a grin, all teeth, that were surprisingly white. He must've noticed the way Five was watching his fingers roll up the paper, because he beckoned him over to where he sat: sprawled out on the sofa. “You want a hit, little brother?”

 

Five gave him a only a half-assed glare in response, slowly making his way over to Klaus. Definitely not nervously. He didn't sit next to Klaus until he patted the spot next to him enthusiastically, and Five rolled his eyes, taking it.

 

Number Four rummaged through his coat pocket and pulled out a lighter, holding it in one hand, and the rolled joint in the other. When he didn't light it automatically, Five glanced up at his brother's smiley expression.

 

“So, what's got you stooping to your junkie brother's level, huh?”

 

Five scoffed. “I want to smoke some weed and I'm already at your level?”

 

“Weed is my _forte_ , little bro, didn't you know?” Klaus lets out a high pitched giggle, rolling the blunt betweens his middle and index finger, his head lolling back.

 

“You're already high?” Five sneers, and he swears he sees Klaus’ eyes dilate even further at his expression.

 

“So what? You gonna tell daddy on me?” Klaus laughs, “Bet the bastard's in having fun in hell.”

 

His brother must be completely out of it, Five concludes. With an irritated huff, he rips the blunt and the lighter from Klaus’ fingers, and Number Four whines like he just took his favorite toy. Five rolls his eyes and flicks the lighter until it finally ignites. He rests the joint in the corner of his mouth, and brings the flame under the end until it burns. He closes the lighter, and inhales hastily.

 

Bad decision. Five's fifteen year old body, he remembers, has never smoked a blunt before. The smoke leaves his mouth all at once, suffocating his throat, and he chokes, coughing up a lung. Everything burns, and he screws his eyes shut, gulping in air. He feels a hand slap his back.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Klaus yells, only semi-serious, a grin still gracing his features, “Been a while, huh?”

 

“Obviously,” Five manages to grunt, still recovering from the hit.

 

“Here,” Klaus says, plucking the joint from his fingers, “I'll give you a hand.”

 

“I'm _fine_.”

 

“Sure, I guess I'll enjoy the rest of this then.”

 

Five watches Klaus take a hit flawlessly, blowing the smoke up into the air, flashing a smirk.

 

“Fucking… _whatever_.” Five gives in, “What is it?”

 

Klaus’ grin grows wider like he's won a prize. He shuffles closer to him, their thighs touching. Five swallows, his throat suddenly dry again. He locks eyes with his brother as he brings the blunt back to his lips. He takes in a deep inhale of smoke, snaking a hand into Five's hair and tugging their faces together. Gently.

 

Five understands what's going on now. He lets out a little gasp, his brown eyes still on Klaus’ green ones, as he feels the smoke blow past his lips. Five takes it greedily, as one of his hands shoots to Klaus’ knee to steady himself. He inhales the rest of the smoke he's given, breathing a quiet groan against his brother's lips.

 

When there's nothing left to breathe in, Five is suddenly aware of the hand at the nape of his neck and the one he has against Klaus’ knee. The weed hits him like a train, and suddenly all of his bones are turned to jelly. Through his fogged brain, Five realizes he wants Klaus’ hands on him.

 

“Five.”

 

His eyes flutter open. Klaus is looking at him through lidded eyelids, his pupils blown wide. “You okay?” He asks.

 

“Mhm,” He nods, leaning closer to his brother, blinking up at him, licking his lips, and gauging his reaction.

 

Klaus swallows heavily. He brings up the hand that says “Goodbye” on the palm up to Five's hair and rakes his fingers through the strands. When Klaus is blessed with a high pitched whine, he knows he's done for.

 

“ _Fucking Christ,_ ” he says, yanking his brother into a kiss.

 

Five moans at the sudden contact. He throws his arms on Klaus’ shoulders and opens his mouth to let his tongue slide in effortlessly. Klaus immediately takes control, swallowing all of Five's pretty moans and licking further into his mouth.

 

They both pull away simultaneously to take in a gulp of air, and Five climbs into Klaus’ lap. He shoves his face in his brother's neck to catch his breath.

 

“What do you need, baby?” Klaus asks, and fuck, does it make Five tremble.

 

“ _Please."_

 

“Answer me, Five.”

 

He doesn't. He can't. Instead, he grinds against Klaus’ stomach, hooking his legs around his midriff.

 

Klaus inhales sharply, his hands gripping the smaller boy's waist. He moves a hand up to his face and grips Five's jaw harshly, forcing their eyes to connect.

 

“Don't make me punish you, sweetheart. _What do you need?_ ”

 

His voice is low and demanding, and it makes Five's toes curl. He doesn't want a punishment; he wants to be _good_.

 

“Fuck me,” Five sobs, “Please, Klaus, please fuck me.”

 

“Good boy,” Klaus smiles, and leans in for a kiss.

 

Five repeats _thank you_ over and over as he kisses his brother messily, drool running down his chin when Klaus pulls away, and reaches for the buttons on his shorts. He tugs them off and throws then to the side, before sliding his boxers off as well. Five shudders and chokes on a moan when Klaus wraps a hand around his dick.

 

“I wonder how many times you can come in this body, hm?” he asks softly, stroking agonizingly slow.

 

“I- I don't kno- _ah!_ ” Five gasps when Klaus jerks his hand abruptly.

 

“Well I want you to come for me. Can you do that for me, baby?”

 

Five can only nod, his hips twitching as Klaus pumps his cock harder and faster, rubbing his thumb over the slit. It doesn't take much longer for him to come, his back arching, as he lets out a silent scream. Klaus strokes him until he's soft and oversensitive, and Five collapses against him.

 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Klaus murmurs, peppering kisses against the skin of his neck, “You’re so good for me.”

 

Five shudders and moans at the praise. He breathes heavily, sucking in air through his teeth, grasping at the hem of Klaus’ jeans.

 

“Off,” he says, trying to sound commanding, and failing, it coming out as a needy pant.

 

His brother grins but doesn't say anything, pulling away to unclasp his leather pants and sliding out of them with practiced ease. Five watches, his eyes glazed over with lust, and he feels his dick start to harden again. He stares at the tent in Klaus’ boxers, his mouth suddenly dry.

 

“Hurry,” he blurts, desperate, pushing Klaus back on the couch and resting his small hands on the inside of his thighs.

 

Five hears him groan, feels a hand tugging at his hair and pulling his head up into a filthy kiss. Their teeth collided frantically, only lasting for a few seconds before Klaus moves away slowly. Five laments at the loss, instead creeping a hand up his brother's thigh and palming his clothed erection.

 

Klaus smirks. “You ever given a blowjob before, babe?”

 

Five blinks, the question doesn't register. He thinks, despite his high ebbing away, he still feels disoriented; still euphoric even without the aid of a drug. It feels even better than the high; even better than getting drunk. It's like he's not in his body. It's like all he has to do is obey, be _good._  In this situation he's in, Five doesn't mind the idea.

 

In the next moment, Five realizes, Klaus is cupping his face like he's made of porcelain. He looks nervous.

 

“Hey, you don't have to.” He reassures, “S'not like I'm going to force you to suck me off or anything.”

 

Five knows Klaus is joking. To calm him down; lighten the mood. Though it does the complete opposite.

 

His eyes widen just slightly, his body feeling electrified with one sentence. It's almost as if Five's brain only registers: “ _I'm going to force you to suck me off._ ” His dick is painfully hard now, and he drops his face all the way forward, cheek against Klaus’ erection.

 

The man notices— always observant. He's surprised for maybe a single second before he's making a down-right pornographic sneer.

 

“Oh, if you wanted to choke on my cock, you could've just asked.”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Five shivers, scrambling for Klaus’ boxers. When he finally, _finally_ , pulls his length out, he doesn't waste any time, stroking him a few times and then taking the head into his mouth.

 

Klaus yells a loud _Christ_ , but he doesn't tell him to stop. Not yet anyway. Five wants his dick at the back of this throat first.

 

Klaus seems to have a new mind reading power because he jerks his hips— _purposefully—_ and Five gags. He pulls his mouth off, everything wet with saliva, takes a few deep breaths, and takes him back in his mouth, even deeper.

 

There's a hand at the back of Five's head now, curling in his hair, pushing him to take in more, all the way down to the hilt. In that moment, Five can't breathe. But he doesn't ask to stop, because he's rubbing his thighs together, chasing his second orgasm.

 

And that's exactly how he comes: as Klaus holds his head down, the cock in his throat twitching as he's forced to hold it there. Five can feel himself slipping, black splotches covering his vision. He doesn't pass out because Klaus pulls him off of his dick, gently laying him on the couch.

 

His brother purrs, saccharine, “You’re so fucking _pretty_ , baby. Such a good boy.”

 

Five whines, his eyes squeezed shut, and his breath labored. He lays there to catch his breath as Klaus peels off the rest of their clothes. He still doesn't look, instead trying to focus on his breathing.

 

He feels Klaus’ breath on his face as he leans in, whispering, “I know you're tired, sweetheart, but I want you to come again. One last time, I promise.”

 

Five hums, high and with an added whimper. “No teasing,” he says, shocked that his voice isn't completely destroyed.

 

He can feel the smile of Klaus’ face without even opening his eyes. “Of course. Spread your legs for me, yeah?”

 

He doesn't feel as much fatigue as he should, but Five just figures it's because of his body. He opens his legs for Klaus, slowly, and hears the _flick_ sound of a plastic cap. A few seconds later and Klaus’ cold and wet finger prods at his rim.

 

It slips in so _fucking_ smoothly.

 

But as promised, his brother makes a quick job of preparing him, adding two fingers, then three, and then immediately finding his prostate. Five squirms as he moans, hard once again.

 

Five still doesn't open his eyes, though. He might be aroused, but it doesn't mean he isn't _tired_. He's already came twice in one session, so he leaves his body to Klaus.

 

A few more minutes of Klaus fingering him, and he feels soft hands cradle his cheeks. He sighs contently and leans into them.

 

“You ready, baby?”

 

“Please,” he responds, rolling his hips impatiently. Klaus just laughs and swings one of his legs over his shoulder, the other around Klaus’ waist. There's hands on his hips, then he's pushing in slowly, slowly, slowly into Five.

 

And he immediately bursts into tears.

 

Klaus swears, but he doesn't pull out, only half way inside Five. He leans over to his brother and wipes at the tears falling down his cheeks in rapid succession.

 

“Hey, hey; what's wrong Five?” he whispers softly, concern lacing his tone.

 

“I- I'm sorry, It's good; so good,” Five sobs openly, his arms flung around Klaus’ shoulders as he cries, “First time-” he chokes out.

 

_Shit_. Of course he's a virgin. Klaus’ should've figured that out. 44 years in the apocalypse. Jesus, he feels like an idiot.

 

“We can-”

 

“Don't you _dare_.”

 

Klaus laughs. There he is.

 

He wipes the last of his brother's tears and grips his waist. “I'll take care of you, baby; make it your best.”

 

Five shudders, giving him fast, eager nods. Klaus grabs the bottle of lube and drizzles more in between them just in case, and finally sinks in completely.

 

They both moan, and Klaus leans in for another kiss. It's slow and disgustingly sweet. While Klaus slides his tongue against Five's, he rocks his hips gently, and then faster each time. Five groans into his mouth, and it spurs him to thrust harder.

 

Klaus ends up pulling out completely and driving back inside him in one fluid motion.

 

“Klaus!” Five shouts, “Please- harder, I'm so close,” and screws his eyes shut, little gasps and moans coming out if his mouth.

 

“Me too,” he responds, giving an exceptionally harsh push, “Come on, let go for me, baby.”

 

Klaus moves one of his hands from Five's hips to his leaking cock, stroking him with the same intensity as his thrusts. Five's face screws up in the prettiest way possible, when he has his third orgasm. He has tear tracks down his face and swollen plush-red lips, making a perfect “O,” and the endless repetition of _Klaus, Klaus, Klaus,_ sends him over the edge too.

 

“Gonna fill you up, Five-” is what he groans when he shoves his dick in Five entirely, his hips stuttering as he comes inside him, his body stilling as he rides out his orgasm.

 

In the afterglow, Five's eyes flutter shut, giving a little whimper when Klaus pulls out of him. There's a rustling, and then Klaus is using a towel to clean him up, running it over his body thoroughly, and Five gives a content little hum. In his exhausted state, he feels Klaus pick him up tenderly.

 

He opens his eyes and looks up curiously. Klaus notices his stare and chuckles. “Running you a hot bath.”

 

Five smiles. He likes that idea a lot.

 

When they get to the bathroom, Klaus runs the bath, and he makes sure it's not too warm before helping Five inside. When he gives a satisfied moan and closes his eyes, Klaus smiles, grabbing a robe to wear, and a bath towel for his brother.

 

“You were amazing, Five.”

 

Five preens. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Klaus responds, “Did you like it?”

 

“Mhm,” murmurs his brother, content in his bath, “It was nice— to be controlled, I mean.”

 

Klaus gives a noise of understanding. “We can do this again, If you want.”

 

“Obviously. I sure hope you don't mean tonight, though. I think you broke me.”

 

“Yeah right, as if I could ever ‘break’ you, Five.”

 

Five grins, wide and wolfishly. “I'd like to see you try, Four.”

**Author's Note:**

> p.s: this was VERY self indulgent. I just packed all my kinks into this neat little fic. also if something is wrong let me know, I'll be glad to change it.
> 
> hope you enjoyed.
> 
> —jace


End file.
